


Lights of the night.

by sonnet_18



Category: Togainu no Chi
Genre: Drama, M/M, Onsen Inn, Romance, end of summer
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-16
Updated: 2017-09-16
Packaged: 2018-12-30 10:12:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,593
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12106467
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sonnet_18/pseuds/sonnet_18
Summary: Motomi decided to spoil his partner at an Onsen Inn.





	Lights of the night.

**Author's Note:**

> This story is loosely inspired from the official art where the TNC casts wear yukata robes in a summer setting.

“Ah… this is the life…”

 

Motomi sighed in content as he leaned against the rock boulder.

 

Akira rolled his eyes.

 

“You sounded like an old man, Ossan.”

 

A smile at the end of his comment there.

 

His beloved harrumphed like a kid as he washed his arm with a towel.

 

“Say more and you might not be invited to eat the delicious seafood cuisine for dinner later. This Onsen is famous not only for the view but also for the crabs!”

 

Akira never had crabs or king prawns before, he didn’t understand why eating certain foods were such a luxury until Motomi explained their prices and rarity. To appease his lover, Akira gave him an apologetic smile.

 

That seemed to do the trick and immediately Motomi reached an arm around Akira’s shoulder and pulled him close. Water splashed around them.

 

“Oi, it’s too hot.”

 

Akira half protested but remained squished to the older man’s side. Motomi's broad chest felt so warm...

 

“Aww come on, it’s not this often we get this rare chance to relax at an Onsen privately, you know!”

 

Again Akira didn’t understand what’s the hype with bathing in an open air. And sharing it with other strangers.

 

“We could do the same in our own shower.”

 

Motomi chuckled at Akira’s flat reply.

 

“Akira, an open air hotspring bath is more than just washing. It’s about relaxing and enjoying the view. Here we have the beautiful night sky, a bottle of delicious, chilled sake’ and…” this time he turned to peck a kiss on Akira’s cheek, “My beautiful companion right here in my arms. Nothing can be more perfect.”

 

Akira blushed and looked away, hoping his cheeks were flushed due to the steamy heat of the waters.

 

“You’re embarrassing.”

 

Motomi merely laughed at his sullen look.

 

“I’m glad we came early and get to the baths first, we can finally relax from all that assignments.”

 

He offered the bottle of Sake’ for Akira to try but the younger man shook his head in refusal.

 

“Wasn’t it expensive to go here?”

 

Motomi felt touched that Akira worried about him. He scooted closer until their nose almost touched.

 

“For your happiness, I’d even give away my arm.”

 

Akira blinked then he sighed.

 

“I don’t need your arm, just finish the articles before due dates next time. Save us both the stress."

 

Motomi laughed again at Akira for taking his words literally. Boy, his lover sure can’t take a hint when he’s in the mood for romance.

 

"Alright, alright."

 

The two proceed to enjoy their relaxation in silence after that. Initially, Akira didn’t understand what’s so great about bathing like this but after several minutes he began to enjoy himself too. The waters were relaxing to his body, easing the sore and tired muscles of his legs from all that trekking. Imitating Motomi, he too rested his back against the boulder and looked up. Since this Onsen is built on a mountain area, the sky felt closer than usual. Back at Toshima, the sky was always raining or even if it didn’t rain, the sky was eternallycloudy. Tonight the stars twinkled bright and beautifully. It was truly an amazing sight that Akira almost want to grab his camera to snap a shot. Possibly with Motomi in it. But of course he won’t embarrass himself to ask the guy to pose for him to stand while AKira lay down on the ground and take several shots with his camera. Nope, no way in hell.

 

“Akira…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

“Are you dizzy?”

 

“No, I’m fine.”

 

Not really dizzy but he did feel a bit sleepy. Maybe the waters were so relaxing he could doze off right now.

 

Before he knew it, Motomi grabbed him by the arm.

 

“Uh huh, you really are dizzy. Come on, stand up and let’s go back.”

 

Akira was too lethargic to protest from being removed by the welcoming waters.

 

Good thing he regained a bit of his senses when Motomi gave him a bottle of chilled water after they went indoors. But then he frowned when he checked his basket.

 

“Why did you took away my clothes?”

 

Motomi explained, “this is an Onsen, of course we’re supposed to wear a Yukata or the robe.”

 

Akira blinked at him as he didn’t attempt to take off his body towel. He stared down at Motomi’s neatly tied robe he wore then looked away. 

 

“…..Can’t I just wear my old clothes?”

 

Motomi seemed to notice Akira’s reluctance and it took a few seconds for him to understand his lover’s unvoiced distress.

 

“Ahaha…  let me help you.”

 

Akira had a choppy memory of his childhood. Motomi didn’t doubt his parents or even the orphanage care-takers ever brought him to a place like the Onsen or festivals because back then the country was at war. This goes to show Akira had no experiences nor knowledge of how to wear the traditional robe.

 

Swiftly, the experienced man helped Akira wear his clothing with ease and then tie the knot at the back. Akira used to be skinny for he only ate when he remembered but thanks to Motomi’s cooking, good thing he gained more meat. Maybe a bit too much weight as lately he wasn’t as fast in running like his Blaster days. Plus it's unfair how Motomi still retain his well sculpted abs, that damn gorgeous bastard.

 

“There, now dry your hair before you catch a cold.”

 

Motomi whispered to his ear and pat Akira on the shoulders.

 

Akira was sure he’s blushing again. He felt a bit annoyed that Motomi always made his body react like that.

 

“…thanks.”

 

“Did you know in the past that couples would play tug the Obi string to test their compatibility?”

 

Akira blinked at Motomi’s words then looked down at his own belt string, “Really?”

 

Why in the world would they need to do such a ridiculous thing?! The robe will come loose!

 

Motomi laughed and couldn’t help but kissed the boy’s forehead, “I was just kidding! Man, you’re really precious. It’s just a popular trope where a guy would pull the girl’s robe and she go twirling around dramatically in dramas then.”

 

Akira mildly glared at the journalist but instead received another peck.

 

He won’t ever believe Motomi again!

 

****

 

Akira thought wearing a Yukata would be awkward but it’s almost no different than wearing a regular bathrobe. The material was soft with the pattern looked like… snowflakes? It’s not just on the robes but even the maids and the Onsen owner wore similar patterns of snow fluffs for their kimonos. Seemed to be a popular theme of the Onsen.

 

When they walk across the halls, a few of the lady workers glanced back at the two of them before whispering to each other with hushed giggles. Akira felt odd by their reaction, was his hair a mess? He forgot to bring his comb to the changing room so he wasn’t sure if his hair was that bad.

 

In reality the girls were excited to see two handsome guests since they seldom received such customers other than the regular folks. This village mainly consisted of the elderly after all. Having not just one but two handsome men really brightened their workplace! They're quite mouth watering after they bathed as they looked so fresh and inviting!

 

“Ah, nothing beats chilled Sake’ after a feast like that!”

 

Motomi laughed as he poured himself a small glass.

 

After dinner, Akira took back his words. The seafood really was delicious! At first when he saw the array of food laid across the table, he thought it was a mistake for a party pack. But when the maid said it’s for their dinner, Akira gawked at the thought of how could they both finish the whole thing!

 

Perhaps he was really hungry and before he knew it, he finished one tasty dish after another when Motomi explained and let him taste this dish and that. For the crab he let Motomi cracked the shells for him before he attempted one on his own. He had no idea you had to work your muscles to eat your food, this was more troublesome than unwrapping Solids! But it's still tastier than solids.

 

Once they finished most of the delicacies, they were presented with sweets, puddings and freshly sliced fruits. Seeing the watermelons reminded Akira that one time he attempted to cut one himself to cheer his lover. That was really embarrassing and he blamed the dull kitchen blade for that mishap.

 

Akira helped himself to the sweets, it was amazing how the chefs shaped the cakes into colours of nature. One jelly cake looked like a maple leaf which tasted of oranges and another was a jelly cake shaped like the crescent moon.

 

Akira regretted not bringing his camera for he wanted to take a few pics of these well-crafted mini cakes before they went to his stomach. He wished he could take a picture of Motomi eating one, the old man would look ridiculously child-like. And cute. Very cute.

 

“Oh, look at you.” Motomi laughed as he gently thumbed Akira’s cheek, “It must have been so delicious that you have crumbs here.”

 

Akira pulled back a bit before using the back of his hand to clean his cheek, “It... wasn't bad.”

 

Motomi laughed heartily then reached for his sake’ bottle, “Oh yeah? Pity I didn’t get any. You must be really hungry.”

 

Akira almost dropped his wooden spoon.

 

Motomi was right, Akira did eat all the sweets!

 

“O-Ossan, I’m sorry, I didn’t---“

 

His lover laughed then kissed him, “This much is fine enough amount for me."

 

Motomi winked with a lick after he pulled away. Akira could taste a bit of Sake' and it intoxicated his mind.

 

"Really, don't worry about me. This already made me happy that you’re enjoying yourself because you’re always so serious at work.”

 

Then he stood up and held out his hand towards Akira to help him get on his feet as well.

 

“I feel full, maybe a walk will help. Do you want to have a stroll with me?”

 

Akira raised an eyebrow suspiciously, “You just want an excuse to smoke outside, right? Because this place prohibited the guests from smoking.”

 

Motomi laughed at his sharp lover, “You caught me, ahaha!”

 

Then he cupped Akira’s cheek gently, “But if you want to sleep in early tonight, I can head out alone. Don’t wait up for me, okay?”

 

Akira looked up at his tall lover with tanned skin and slightly damp hair. His eyes kind and his big hands gentle. What did he do to deserve such a man?

 

“I want to go as well, but I need to get something from our room. Is that okay?”

 

Motomi nodded, “Sure, I’ll wait at the entrance.”

 

They parted ways after that.

 

***********

 

Because they just had a bath, Motomi didn’t want to walk too far for his cigarette break. He’s content to just sit somewhere and smoke his fill. But he saw Akira brought his camera with him so he thought his lover must have wanted to take some night shots.

 

“It’s a pity we missed the summer festival event here. It’ll be great if we could check it out. We could have worn fox masks and play traditional games, do lots of couple things that couples do.”

 

Motomi said as he pointed to the dark and empty area of the temple.

 

It’s near autumn now so the festival people have packed up.

 

Akira blushed that Motomi held his hand as they walk, it’s not like he’s a 5 year old that needed to be guided around.

 

“You’re embarrassing.” He said again to Motomi.

 

The taller man grinned down at Akira then changed the topic, “Over there used to be a pathway to an old school. It’s been burned down now but the locals said sometimes they witnessed ghostly orbs floating around or hear the voices of the wandering souls.”

 

Akira gave Motomi a fed up look, “You sure have a big imagination. We write quality articles about oversea trips, not trashy tabloids or made up urban legends.”

 

Motomi chuckled, “Well, we can’t blame the locals for being creative to attract visitors here. I’ve heard a lot from the maids about goblins to haunted toilets and ghost lights.”

 

That kinda irked Akira for some strange reason and he looked away, “You sure are popular with the women.”

 

“Well it’s a habit from my old job. Besides women aren’t as tight lipped as some others so it was easy to pry information from them.” Motomi thought about it then he smirked wider, “Oh? Are you jealous, my dear?”

 

“…Hardly.”

 

“You’re so cu---”

 

Motomi was about to pinch Akira’s nose when his eyes caught something from the darkness of the forest.

 

It was not human nor an animal. It made no sound and floated around like a listless object. From a distance of 10 feet away, what really caught Motomi’s sharp eyes were the translucent light that it emitted.

 

“Hey, did you see that?”

 

Akira refused to look at where Motomi pointed, “I’m not going to fall for your tricks again.” He was still a bit vengeful of the Obi joke.

 

Motomi looked excited, “No, no. Really, look over there. I think I saw some ghost orbs! Maybe this place really has a haunted school!”

 

Akira couldn’t believe his lover, “I thought you were religious. To think you believe in ghost and stuffs.”

 

The older man huffed, “My belief has got nothing to do with this. A journalist’s job is to write what he witnessed and right now he witnessed what possibly be Hanako-chan’s spirit calling for us! Oi~ Hanako-chan! I want to ask you some questions about the toilet you haunted!”

 

“What the--- Oi!”

 

Akira quickly chase after Motomi’s quick steps. He wasn’t running but since the older man has longer legs, it’s as if he could cover larger surface areas than Akira’s. Both of them entered the forest area and the place soon became darker and quieter. Only the moon above was their source of light compared to the street lights and Akira didn’t like this one bit. What if they’d get lost?

 

“Don’t shout so loud, you old man. You’ll disturb the neighbours. And forget about that orb thing you saw, we’re heading back.”

 

Akira reprimanded his lover in embarrassment once he got closer and caught Motomi’s sleeve to pull him back to where they just came.

 

Motomi already had his notebook out as he was going to draw the floating light of orb. It’s about 5 feet away and seemed to rest on one spot of the large tree ahead.

 

“Okay, okay. But gimmie a sec to sketch her before she poofs away.”

 

Akira couldn’t believe they’re really on a silly hunt here until he saw something from Motomi’s surrounding... around his head... up to the sky...

 

“Ossan… don’t move.”

 

Motomi froze except for his deft fingers still sketching the sketch, “W-what is it?”

 

“They’re… here.”

 

Akira said in a suppressed whisper, his face paler than usual which alarmed Motomi.

 

It was like in a horror movie when the main character got surrounded.

 

“I’ll go and call for help.”

 

The older man blinked at Akira’s words, “What? You’re leaving lil' ol' me here?”

 

“Like I said they’re here. All of them… surrounding you. I think you're a gonner now but try to stay alive until I return with help, okay? I'll run really quick to get the villagers with torches and nets.”

 

Motomi looked a bit scared now but still played along, "Oi, oi. Will you remember me in your diaries from now on, Akira? And offer me cigarettes at my tombstone?”

 

“Maybe... but you smoked too much so instead I’ll offer you bottles of water.”

 

“But I want beer. Can’t an old man get some beer even in the afterlife?”

 

He’s trying to joke about this but the more Akira took several steps away, Motomi felt chills around him.

 

“A... Akira?”

 

When he didn’t hear his lover’s reply, Motomi looked around and saw he’s really alone. Akira's gone, oh no. Have they taken him?!

 

“Aki---“

 

*SNAPS*

 

Suddenly there was a flash and the sound of the camera. Followed by a soft sound of someone laughing.

 

Out came Akira from behind the tree, a camera in his hand as he suppressed his laughter at Motomi’s dumbfounded look.

 

“Wha--?”

 

Akira quickly took another camera shot and finally laugh this time.

 

“Caught you.”

 

“Caught... me?”

 

Motomi became more and more confused now.

 

Sparing his confused lover from his confusion, Akira stepped close and show him the picture he took.

 

“Here.”

 

Motomi squinted a bit to see indeed there were candid pictures of him frozen to his spot but…

 

“Fireflies?”

 

Akira nodded and right that moment a gust of soft breeze blew past them and out came a rain of beautiful lights all around them.

 

“What you saw wasn’t a ghost or spirt. It was a firefly.”

 

Akira explained as he showed the pics to Motomi. All where the journalist was unaware of his surrounding with the light creatures.

 

The soft breeze were still blowing around them and Akira took the chance to snap a few more pics of the dancing insects floating in the air.

 

It was such a beautiful sight.

 

“Akira….”

 

Next to him came a disgruntled sound.

 

“You tricked me.”

 

Motomi frowned but a smile still tugged at his lips.

 

Akira smiled back, “Your fault for tricking me about the Obi joke.”

 

“You’re still mad at that, huh? Want me to make it up to you later in bed?”

 

Motomi wrapped his arms around Akira’s waist with a suggestive grin.

 

Akira shook his head at his lover and simply wrapped his arms around Motomi’s neck, “I’ll think about it if you’re really good.”

 

“Don’t entice me, the walls are thin there.”

 

“Who said it’ll be me who’ll be loud?”

 

Motomi loved it that his lover grew more comfortable and open about their active sex life. Some nights Akira could be so insatiable and Motomi was more than willing to all his demands. The tease was too much and Akira’s laugh got swallowed by Motomi’s kiss.

 

The couple stood under the moonlight as if blessed by the goddess of love. May they be together, forever.

 

****

 

“Hey Akira…”

 

“Hmm?”

 

Now both of them walked back to the Onsen Inn, holding each other’s hand in silent happiness. Akira felt a bit sore on his neck, damn Motomi for marking him again. He knew that Akira bruised easily. He just hoped no one will see later when they reach the Inn.

 

“You never show me pictures from your camera.”

 

Akira blushed then looked away, “They’re just random pictures I took when I was bored.”

 

“That’s true but no reason for you to be protective of it, right? You won’t even let me touch it.”

 

Motomi pretended to sound hurt, flashing him with his puppy eyes.

 

Akira sighed then nodded, “...alright, I’ll show you later in our room. But I warned you, it’s nothing interesting like your drawings. Yours is better.”

 

But Motomi still looked happy and pulled Akira closer for a brief hug, “alright! I can’t wait!”

 

Talking about the drawing, Motomi took out his notebook. To the page he finished drawing from half an hour ago.

 

“Huh… So that’s why the Hotaru Inn we stayed at has motifs of fireflies.”

 

“Motifs?”

 

Akira asked in surprise.

 

“Yep, just look at us.”

 

Motomi gestured to the designs patterns of their Yukata robes and now it clicked in Akira’s mind. Round circles of light painted in yellow floating across leaves.

 

“I thought they were… snow balls.”

 

His lover laughed heartily and patted Akira on the head, “You’re really precious!"

 

“What?”

 

 “No, no. You’re right that they do look like snow balls… _Yellow_ snow balls.... ahaha!

 

Akira glared at Motomi for making fun of his childish observation!

 

“That’s it, I won’t show you the pictures after all.”

 

Motomi almost dropped his cigarette, “Aww, I’m sorry Akira. Don’t be mad.”

 

Akira ignored his lover, it’s best this way because part of him wasn’t ready to show the true content of his picture collection.

 

They were embarrassingly enough mostly of... Motomi. Just him. 

 

Motomi sleeping on the couch, Motomi drinking his coffee, Motomi wearing his reading glasses and Motomi's serious expression of concentration at work.

 

Akira took the pictures in secret of course, he felt silly like a stalker.

 

But he really treasured this camera; for this night he has an additional picture of Motomi.

 

While Motomi was bent down a bit to draw the firefly that he thought was a ghost orb, he didn’t realize that above his head was a few fireflies floating around.

 

The moment Akira saw it, he immediately took a picture of it.

 

Of course he didn’t show that picture to Motomi, it’ll be his secret. His most favourite picture of Motomi so far. Because that picture has the fireflies on Motomi’s head, dancing around and from afar the trail of light they left in the picture looked as if Motomi has a hallo on his head. It was…. Almost astonishing. Like a picture from the church window glasses. Serene and beautiful.

 

He looked as beautiful as the first time Akira saw him praying in that abandoned church.

 

Akira was sure if Motomi saw the picture he secretly didn’t show; the older man would laugh at him. So he will keep this a secret and continue to collect more candid pictures of Motomi for his collection.

 

One memory at a time until death do us part.

 

\----

 

\--------------------

 

\----------------------------------------

 

End?

 

**Author's Note:**

> I had many plans for this story because I've always like summer setting. But I felt irritably tired lately and decided I'll just write separate oneshots for other themes of summer about this couple when I felt better.
> 
> I apologize if some scenes didn't make sense or repetitive. Basically I want to believe AKira has many pics of Motomi in his camera and that he himself a secret Motomi fan boy and this time he caught a pic of Motomi with fireflies. 
> 
> I don't know if fireflies are still around since it'll be autumn soon but in this story the fireflies finally came out now that the world is back at peace.
> 
> I hope you too manage to enjoy a beautiful scenery with your special person.


End file.
